pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
New York Shakespeare Festival
New York Shakespeare Festival is the previous name of the New York City theatrical producing organization now known as the Public Theater. The Festival produced shows at the Delacorte Theater in Central Park, as part of its free Shakespeare in the Park series, at the Public Theatre near Astor Place in downtown Manhattan and, for a time, at Vivian Beaumont and Mitzi E. Newhouse Theatres in Lincoln Center. For some years the official name of the company was "The Public Theater/New York Shakespeare Festival." Under new re-organization and branding, the Public has dropped "NYSF" from its name, and has labelled its Delacorte operations as simply Shakespeare in the Park. The phenomenon of free Shakespeare in New York was pioneered and brought into being by the visionary entrepreneur Joseph Papp, who founded the Festival. "Shakespeare in the Park" is an annual theater festival held in the summer in New York City's Central Park. All tickets to Shakespeare in the Park are free, which contributes to the popularity of the event. Long queues for free tickets are common sights near the Great Lawn of Central Park, particularly during the last weekend of a show's run and during productions with big name stars. Patrick Stewart, Meryl Streep, Natalie Portman, Jimmy Smits, Allison Janney, Oliver Platt, Sam Waterston, Jesse L. Martin, Kevin Kline, Anne Hathaway and Al Pacino are among the actors who have graced the Delacorte stage in recent years. The 2011 season presents Measure for Measure and All's Well That Ends Well in repertory, playing on alternate nights.New York Shakespeare Festival: The Plays 2011 History of the Festival The festival was originally conceived by director—producer Joseph Papp in 1954. Papp began with a series of Shakespeare workshops, then moved on to free productions on the Lower East Side. Eventually, the plays moved to a lawn in front of Turtle Pond in Central Park. In 1959, parks commissioner Robert Moses demanded that Papp and his company charge a fee for the performances to cover the cost of "grass erosion." A court battle ensued. Papp continued to fight Moses, winning his enduring respect and the quote "well, let's build the bastard a theater." Following this, Moses requested funds from the city for the construction of an amphitheater in the park. In 1961, the Delacorte Theater was built. The first performance held in the theater in 1962 was Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice, starring George C. Scott and James Earl Jones. Recent Seasons The 2007 season productions were Romeo and Juliet, directed by Michael Greif, who directed Rent, and A Midsummer Night's Dream featuring Jon Hill and Mallory Portnoy.Shakespeare in the Park The 2008 season began with Hamlet (27 May - 29 June), with Michael Stuhlbarg in the title role, under the Public Theater's Artistic Director Oskar Eustis. Sam Waterston, who played Hamlet the last time the tragedy was presented at the Theater (1975), played Polonius. The second presentation was James Rado's, Gerome Ragni's, and Galt MacDermot's Hair (22 July - 14 September) led by Jonathan Groff and Will Swenson.Lauren Ambrose Returns to Shakespeare In the Park Christopher J. Hahnke took over the role of Claude when Mr. Groff left to film "Taking Woodstock". Hair made its original debut in October 1967 at Joseph Papp's Public Theater, the initial presentation of the theater. The 2009 season offered Twelfth Night (June 9 to July 12), with Anne Hathaway playing Viola, and Euripides' The Bacchae (August 11 to September 6), with music by Philip Glass.Anne Hathaway to Star in Shakespeare in the Park’s ‘Twelfth Night’. The 2010 season (June 9 - August 1) featured The Merchant of Venice and The Winter's TaleThe Winter's Tale has been mounted in Central Park once before, in the Festival's second season at the Delacorte Theaer, 1963; Salome Jens played Hermione (Alice Griffin, "The New York Shakespeare Festival, 1963", Shakespeare Quarterly, 1963). performed in repertory.Pacino to Star in ‘Merchant of Venice’ in Shakespeare in the Park Al Pacino starred as Shylock in The Merchant of Venice.He did not perform in The Winter's Tale because of a conflict with rehearsals. (Al Pacino to play Shylock in New York's Central Park) The season's repertory company also featured Jesse Tyler Ferguson (as Solanio in Merchant and the Young Shepherd in The Winter’s Tale); Jesse L. Martin (Gratiano/Polixenes); Lily Rabe (Portia/First Gentlewoman); Ruben Santiago-Hudson (Prince of Morocco/Leontes); and Max Wright (Old Gobbo/the Old Shepherd). Daniel Sullivan directed Merchant of Venice and Michael Greif direceds The Winter’s Tale. The plays Works by Shakespeare are always included in the festival's seasonal lineup; generally three productions with two-week runs. However, other playwrights have been featured, including Anton Chekhov, Gilbert and Sullivan, Eric Bogosian, Sam Shepard, and Samuel Beckett. The 2006 season featured Mother Courage by Bertolt Brecht. A notable exception came in the year a dispute occurred between Joseph Papp and the City of New York over public funding for his productions at the Delacorte. In a dramatic move of independence and zest, Joseph Papp denied the city any Shakespeare at the Delacorte for a summer, instead moving the Public's production of Pirates of Penzance to the uptown location. There have been few altercations between the city and the Public since, though the Public relies heavily on private funding. In 2005, the theater company was among 406 New York City arts and social service institutions to receive part of a $20 million grant from the Carnegie Corporation, which was made possible through a donation by New York City mayor Michael Bloomberg. Popularity and acclaim Many plays from the summer festival have gone on to Broadway, including Wilford Leach's staging of The Mystery of Edwin Drood from the 1984-1985 season and The Tempest from the 1995-1996 season. The festival has also attracted many well-known actors, such as Meryl Streep, Morgan Freeman, Martin Sheen, and Al Pacino - the latter two of whom appeared as Brutus and Marc Antony in a toga-clad historical production of Julius Caesar, directed by Stuart Vaughan in 1987, in the first of the NYSF's Shakepeare Marathon - Papp's endeavor to present all of Shakespeare's works over a period of years. Since its inception, the festival has become popular with both New York natives and visitors to the city, and while the Delacorte Theater has 1,872 seats http://www.nyc24.org/2005/centralpark/art/shakespeare.html, prospective theatergoers can expect to sit in line for hours before the early afternoon ticket distribution. Approximately 80,000 people attend Shakespeare in the Park every year.http://www.nyc24.org/2005/centralpark/art/shakespeare.html. Staging and casting The New York Shakespeare Festival was known for years as a means to develop new talent, and many actors, including Meryl Streep, attribute their performances at the Delacorte as a key bolt in their rise to stardom. There have been times where casting will rely heavily on known names in the film and theater industries, as a means to attract audience and sponsors. This has resulted in occasional miscasting, and not all film actors are adept at live performance. A variety of arrangements have been employed to modify the Delacorte Theater stage over the years. In recent years, the Public has been known for its elaborate sets at the Delacorte, with broad metaphors and reference to contemporary events. While they have rarely strayed from the Shakespearean script, such staging and costuming has riled traditionalists. The current trend at the Delacorte has been away from original Elizabethan costuming and sets, and more toward a directorial impression of how a show can be re-interpreted. Depending on the show, this trend has led to mixed critical reviews. Sponsorship of other theatres Over the years, the New York Shakespeare Festival supported other theatre companies throughout New York, helping to foster the growth of Off Broadway, as well as specific theatre programs and projects. Among these companies that benefited from NYSF during critical periods of their development was the Theatre for a New Audience. The Theatre for a New Audience developed a number of productions sponsored by the NYSF, including A Midsummer Nights Dream, presented at the Ansbacher Theatre, and through this sponsorship, the company was able to grow and expand its outreach to new audiences. Another such company was the Riverside Shakespeare Company. The Festival, under Papp's leadership, sponsored several Riverside Shakespeare Company productions at a critical stage in its development, beginning with Riverside's New York premiere production of Brecht's Edward II in 1982 at The Shakespeare Center on the Upper West Side (dedicated by Joseph Papp in 1982), followed by Equity parks tours of free Shakespeare throughout the five borroughs of New York City - much as the NYSF had done for years before. Riverside Shakespeare Company summer parks tour of Free Shakespeare sponsored by the NYSF began with A Comedy of Errors in 1982, followed by The Merry Wives of Windsor, featuring Anna Deavere Smith in her New York stage debut as Mistress Quickly, Romeo and Juliet, and The Taming of the Shrew. During the NYSF period of support, the Riverside Shakespeare Company expanded greatly, offering for the first time The Shakespeare Project in 1983, and serving a wide range of audiences in the five borroughs. Most of this kind of developmental support by the NYSF came under the initiation of Joseph Papp - as part of his commitment to foster the development of theater in New York, from revenues derived from successful NYSF productions, such as the Broadway production of A Chorus Line, which had been developed at the NYSF and transferred to Broadway for the longest run of a Broadway musical up till then. Location and allure The Delacorte Theater is an open-air amphitheater located on the southwest corner of the Great Lawn in Central Park, closest to the entrance at 81st Street and Central Park West. It was built in 1961 and named for George T. Delacorte, Jr., who donated money for its creation. Belvedere Castle and Turtle Pond provide a backdrop for the shows at the Delacorte. As shows at the Delacorte begin in the early evening, shows usually start in daylight; as the play rolls on, the sun sets and the audience is drawn into the illuminated action on the stage. Since 1962 the Public has had the privilege of its exclusive use. Ticket distribution Tickets are given out at 1 pm, two per person, at the Delacorte Theater. People begin to queue at dawn, and snaking lines are prominent every show day. Tickets are also distributed on selected days in the other boroughs of the city. In 2009, the Public tested distribution online through a Virtual Line and a Senior Line, but the majority of tickets are still distributed at Delacorte, according to their FAQ. Tickets cannot be exchanged in the event of a rainout. Late seating is at the discretion of the director, and permission for late seating may not be granted until 30–40 minutes into the show. See also * F. Murray Abraham * Edward Cornell * Blythe Danner * Bruce Davison * Jean Erdman * Lisa Gay Hamilton * Anne Hathaway * Raúl Juliá * Val Kilmer * Linda Ronstadt * Peter MacNicol * Carol Lynn Maillard * Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio * Cynthia Nixon * Al Pacino * Joseph Papp * Michelle Pfeiffer * Miguel Piñero * Oliver Platt * Roy Scheider * George C. Scott * Kevin Spacey * Meryl Streep * Jim Steinman * Patrick Stewart * Dianne Wiest See also * List of Shakespeare theatre companies References External links *The Public Theater's homepage * *New York Shakespeare Festival records. Held by the Billy Rose Theatre Division, New York Public Library for the Performing Arts *New York Shakespeare Festival music scores. Held by the Music Division, New York Public Library for the Performing Arts Category:Theatre festivals in the United States Shakespeare Category:Central Park Category:Shakespeare festivals Shakespeare